


Confession

by kanamewjpeg



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamewjpeg/pseuds/kanamewjpeg
Summary: The Love journey of two young amazing adults, Mew Suppasit and Gulf Kanawut.When Gulf kanawut finally says it out loud in an interview that he loves his co-star Mew Suppasit who has been so loud about his feelings for his nong.what would happen if, after a very tiring day of work, Mew Suppasit laying on his bed got a notification about Gulf's second jiggaban Mission interview and see how his Nong spill the tea. Love krub-
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waanjais](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Waanjais).



> This is just a pure imagination of mine after watching Gulf's interview. My heart just can't take it and had the urge to make a fluff fic for all of you :)
> 
> Timestamps: After a schedule, Gulf, called his Phi Mew to have an early dinner with him.
> 
> \- Enjoy!

* * *

**Say something to your special person. Who do you wanna tell love to them?**

Gulf: _P’Mew_ _ krub... I don't really tell love to P'Mew often but I wanna tell that **I Love you na krub.** I want _

_ Phi to do your best in everything you're doing right now. Su Su na krub. _

* * *

The interview has ended. It was really fun, Phi Phi staff are so kind and Funny. They made me do things that 

I'm not that really familiar with, like the part where I played kalimba. I will definitely Learn that and show P'Mew.

I know he will love it, or maybe he can teach me how to play in our spare time. 

We are preparing to leave the place, My Mom went on her way to get our car. 

P'best is organizing my things. while the other staffs are busy talking with their team.

''This is actually a quite nice place'' While I'm busy taking pictures of the place.

I will show this to P'Mew, I know he will really like it here. Maybe I should ask him to go here

at night. The view would be very cool and lovely...romantic? I smiled on my imagination.

''Gulf, Let's go'' P'best said while he's carrying my things. I offered a hand but he refused ''I'll go first okay''

he then went on his way towards our car.

''Thank you na krub'' ''Thank you for your time na krub'' I'm bidding my goodbye to the team and greet them they did a very great job.

''Thank you for your time Nong Gulf, We hope to see you again soon?'' said one of the Phi staff.

''Shaii Phi, I hope we can see each other krub'' I told them. ''I hope, You're not alone in the interview when we see each other again naa''

Phi Phi Staff teased me. ''I'll bring P'Mew with me na krub'' she cooed me out loud that's why other Phi Phi staffs are all eyes on me.

''55555 Phi told me she wants to see P'Mew, that's why I will bring him with me next time krub'' as I pointed to Phi staff who said it.

''555 Nong Gulf is shy naa, We look forward to seeing you both naa''. They are all laughing at me because I'm turning red.

''Shaii, wai jee na krub'' Then I went on and got into our car.

''Did you enjoyed your interview with them?'' P'best asked me while arranging my things at the back.

I'm sitting in front, as always, and beside me is Mae driving. ''Shaii, P'best. It was actually fun.''

''Do you want to grab something Gulf? what do you want to eat?'' Mae, asked me.

''I'm okay naa Mae'' I told her. ''Phi, can I have my Phone na...It's in the pocket of my Bag, I forgot to take it earlier''

Then P'best handed me my phone. ''Do you have somewhere to go later Gulf?'' Another question from my Mom.

She always asks this question whenever we ended a schedule, Most especially when I'm with P'Mew.

It's as if she's telling me I like to go dates with P'Mew every time na. It's not like that.

''I will call P'Mew to ask for dinner with him krub'' See? It's not really like that 555

''I see, then where do I drop you off?'' She asked me while we're on a stoplight.

''No Mae, I go home first, need to take shower naa'' then P'best butt in ''aww need to smell good for P'Mew? alaiwaa''

Then both of them laughed at me. I'm turning red again, they always tease me like this.

''NO KRUB'' I told them while I scroll my phone.

''See the trend na on twitter Nong, waanjais are going crazy because of your interview'' P'best told me.

''Alai na krub Phi?'' I asked him with confusion. Since we left the place, I haven't checked my social media accounts yet.

I'm still busy contemplating whether to call P'Mew or just text him because Mae and P'best are here. If they hear me

talking to P'Mew, they will just tease me nonstop.

''What's wrong with my interview, why Phi Phi waanjais are going crazy'' then I went first on twitter.

As usual, not being cocky. Phi Phi waanjais are the best when it comes to trending and supporting us P'Mew.

We always say it whenever Phi and I talk about things, we always say that we are lucky to have Phi Phi waanjais in our lives

that's why it's pretty funny whenever they suffer because of us and see them all over twitter. We love Phi Phi waanjais so much.

''awww'' I laughed out loud that P'Best and Mae got shook.

''55555555, Phi Phi fan club are so funny naa...'' As I kept scrolling my twitter.

''Why they are crying krub??'' I genuinely ask P'Best who didn't respond because he's busy playing game on his phone.

''Alaiwaa, Phi Waanjais are crying...hmmm maybe because I played kalimba?'' I see tweets where I really can't understand them

then I saw this one tweet in Thai quoting what I have said in the interview then the rest are all crying tweets. I can't understand why?

_**''I'm very happy OMG SKDMLSDMALSDML I can't live''** _

_**''Nong Gulf, said he loves his P'Mew...I'm crying na''** _

_**''Do you love it when P'Gulf says he loves Nong Mew?? Because ME.. I love krub''** _

_**''Phi loves nong naa to Love krub P'Mew na...stop chopping onions''** _

I can't stop laughing about this. They are so cute! I can't wait to see P'Mew and tell him

Everything 5555555

We arrived at my house, I then went straight to my room and take a bath quickly.

I put on my normal jogger pants and an Adidas T-shirt that I got from Phi Waanjais Eysia.

I fixed my hair and got my shoes on.

_dialing........._

''Hallooo?'' As soon as I heard P'Mew's voice my eyes were lit up and sparkling. I can't believe I Missed his voice right away

when we were just together last week. ''Sawadee krub P'Mew'' I told him and you can clearly hear in my voice how happy I am hearing him.

''Aww P'Gulf, how was the interview na krub?''

''It was great Phi, I get to do things unfamiliar to me, and I even sang''

''hmm, I see, Sooo??''

''aww, How about you Phi?, How was the preparation of your single? everything okay na?''

''Shai, Everything is okay na. Nong stu is helping me with the preparation''

''that's great to hear Phi, How about khun Mae? She's okay?''

''Yeah, she went out with Nong jom, maybe shopping''

''Okay Phi, That's great...hmm do you have something to do now Phi?''

''Alaii, will you ask me for a date?''

''Early dinner na...Do you want?''

''Of course! Yai Nong misses me so much, then Phi must see him na 555''

''Stop it Phi...55555''

''You're being shy Nong Gulf''

''I'm not!! I'll pick you up Phi, be ready. I'll be there in an hour''

''Tua aeng will pick me? wow...55555 Okay I'll be ready na''

Then I got my car keys and went out of the house,

after an hour drive, I got off of my car and quickly went inside the house of P'Mew where I am welcomed by his Mom.

''Awww, lukchayy is here na'' then she hugged me tightly. Then a few seconds I hear Chopper barking.

''aww, Chopper, P'Gulf is here, don't bark. Phi is nice with you na'' khun Mae is calming Chopper down because

even tho he already knew my smell whenever he sees me he knows I'm about to take his dada from him.

''Chopper, You don't know me na? It's P'Gulf'' then he sniffs my hands and after that he wiggle his tail asking for me

to play with him. ''I'll play with you later na chopper, Mae? where's P'Mew?'' I asked Khun Mae.

''He's upstairs.. in his room'' she told me. ''Is it okay if I go there na Mae?'' 

''Ofcoruse Go ahead, he's been waiting for you. he didn't ate his dinner on time na'' So I went up right away.

I knocked on his door ''P'mew...P'mew Can I come in?''

''Shaii'' then I open the door to see him laying on his bed with his laptop on his lap.

''AWWW Phi, khotkot na, You shouldn't have told me to enter'' while I'm looking away.

''What do you mean Nong?'' I was stunned. ''Aw, Didn't know you were doing something Phi...khothot na''

''555555 tua aeng is so cute na.. I'm not doing anything, look here. I'm watching your interview na''

I look at him and see his crescent eyes smile. I can't help but stare at him again because he just so good looking.

''tua aeng misses me so much that he is lost in his own mind...Nong gulf!! you're spacing out again'' P'Mew screamed.

''Aww, 555555 why are you watching that Phi?'' I asked him.

''Well, Phi Phi waanjais are going crazy on twitter so I wanna look why and then I got notified with your interview''

The blush on my face made it hard for me, I was really touched that P'Mew got his notification on for my interview?

''Aww, Phi..Let's go eat? Khun Mae told me you haven't eaten your dinner''

''Of course, waiting for tua aeng, coz tua aeng told me we will eat dinner outside...right?'' He got up and sat down on his bed

eyes are still on the screen of his laptop.

''Stop watching that Phi, Let's go!'' I whined to him

Then the sudden shift of his gaze from what he's watching towards me, the wind that got into his room as his window is open.

the shining expression on his eyes. It got me feeling the luckiest guy that a Mew Suppasit got to stare at me.

It's not just a normal stare, But a stare full of love...in my opinion.

**''** Gulf'' he uttered and with just that word, my name, I got chills. he said it with his low toned voice with a mist of longing.

He called me by my name while still staring at me. 

''Shaii Phi?'' I responded.

''Can you sit beside me first?'' with his sweet voice, I walk towards him admiring his beautiful and angelic face.

I sat beside him, then warm arms wrapped around my body, a light kiss on my shoulder giving me the feeling

of being safe, now that I'm in his arms. He rested his head on my shoulder, he didn't say anything. I just let him be.

I closed my eyes as I'm indulging myself by the fact that I'm with P'Mew's arms now when he suddenly took my hand.

he inserted his fingers to my hand to meet mine. now our fingers intertwined. 

Whilst our fingers were intertwined he gave my hand little squeezes and we rubbed our thumbs together.

For that moment, I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to set aside every thought that I have in my mind.

I wanted to just live this moment.

''P'Mew...'' I whispered to him.

He looked at me with an expression full of softness, Love? It's just his eyes. you definitely love his eyes. or even fall for it.

right now, I'm falling hard.

''What does it mean?'' he asked me, his eyes now shouts curiosity.

''What do you mean Phi?'' He sat properly, facing me still hands intertwined.

''What you said on that Interview'' I looked at him and gave him a light smile.

''Why are you smiling? Phi is asking you a question, answer naa...naa..'' He's so cute while pleading.

I took a deep breath, sat properly then look at him. Straight to his eyes.

''I said what I said Phi..'' I told him while rubbing his shoulders.

''I know, but. I just wanted to know what does it mean?''

Since I got to know Mew better, I have learned a lot about him, he has told me a lot of things about him that only I know.

I saw in his eyes how he was as a person, he also showed me how important I was to him even until now.

So when he opened his world to me. I already knew how to take care of him.

It's not new for us to talk about things. especially in our private lives.

for a year and six months, I saw a Mew that no one else had seen.

Yes, people like him are caring, loving. They all know that.

What they do not know, that a Mew Suppasit is a selfless human and does not eat vegetables 5555, addicted to K-pop,

They do not know, that a Mew Suppasit is afraid of high places because he is afraid of falling. but he is not afraid to fall for someone who would appreciate him.

They do not know, that a Mew Suppasit is a sulking machine.

I saw how he loved the people who loved him. So when I first met him, I knew in myself that I wanted to be with this person in whatever would come to me.

I want him with me in every success I achieve. The same for him, I wanted to be there for him, whatever would that be.

I want to see him happy, Happy because we are together.

I don't say that to him often. But I'm sure he feels how much I value him, how much I wanted to protect him.

Every time I think of him, I look at him, that sometimes I don't even realize I'm smiling, that my actions sometimes show what I truly feel.

That's where I can really say, Thank you because he is the one you gave me.

'' **I love you na krub P'Mew** ''

He removed his hug from me and sat down properly.

The shock on his face,'' What did you say?''

''I said **I love you na**.''

''You **love** Me? why ??''

Phi Mew has been through a lot, so I am saddened by his reaction now.

''Why? do I need a reason why **I love you** ?. Can't I just really **love** you?''

I smiled at him as I stroke his hair down to his face, cupping his soft small face.

''You don't need a reason to be loved Phi''

Then, he moved his arms around me and hugged me while his head planted on my shoulder.

''Gulf, you know you are very important to me, you know how much I want to shout to the world how much **I love you** right?

but you know that will not be easy for us. I just want to protect my tua aeng from all the bad things.''

''Phi, I know'' While caressing his back ''I know how much you love me naa. In this world, even if they make lots of theories, guesses, no matter how much research they do on

what we truly are in each other, I will only know how much you love me, I know it more and I know it well. Because I am the one who is feeling it. So don't worry

If we can't shout out to the world what we truly feel for each other, I'm okay with me only knowing what you feel. The same goes for you.''

''So Tua aeng loves Phi really?''

''Your Tua aeng really loves you so much krub''

* * *

**''From this moment, the world is going to be you and me. No one else. I will push everything aside for this moment in time. And just love you Gulf, Phi really loves Nong so much.''**

**''Phi, for the first time in my life, I can say that I truly know myself and...... I know that I love you, Phi Mew. I will always love you, forever na krub.''**

_**I wish every moment would stop so you and I can have this forever** _

_**\- MewGulf** _

**Author's Note:**

> Trans: @ddeongwuuuu (Thank you n kha)
> 
> \- Suffer (expression of cooing over MewGulf! like literally! every day I suffer because of them 55555)  
> -ลูกชาย( Lūkchāy) - The 'Son'
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ;)  
> Want to connect with me? @kanamewjpeg on twitter :3


End file.
